


I Would Have Danced All Night

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	I Would Have Danced All Night

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: TWW100 Challenge #102: Murphy Brown episode titles  


* * *

The floor is more or less tidy now; trashcans filled with beer bottles (mostly empty). There is a damp patch on the carpet where an over-enthusiastic slap on the back resulted in a damp shirt and a few comments about Josh and his two-beer limit.

Toby smiles wider, believing himself alone, and gingerly stretches out a leg.

“You waited?”

He hides his surprise and flickers a glance upwards. “For you?”

CJ nods hopefully. “It’s not too late?”

He takes her hand and pulls her down next to him. “Yes. But, just for the record, I _would_ have danced all night.”


End file.
